YARANA
by PURVI21
Summary: hi khushi ...this...is ...your ...plot ...so r and r and mrf di rewiev karna hia warna aap ko to pata hia


.. ** _hi again every one i am back and this my second story on my lovely duo oops sorry your lovely duo and also mine pora khud nahi lena aap log and a big thank to you all k aap na meri pehli story DOSTI par rewiev kiya such a good response and khushi dear jo plot aap na bataya tha yeh story usi par hia so enjoy it and aap log bhi enjoy karo last mian milta hia_**

 ** _SET AFTER TALKING PARROT_**

 ** _IN CID BUEARU_**

 ** _acp;daya ab tumhe nikalna chahiya hospital ka liya wo tumhara inteezar kar raha ho ga_**

 ** _daya;yes sir_**

 ** _daya turn to go_**

 ** _acp ;daya [daya turned toward acp si with; ji sir]usa zyada dantna mat pehla hi chot ayi hia usa aur pareshan bhi mat karna_**

 ** _daya;[with smile] koshis karonga_**

 ** _daya come out from_** ** _acp sir cabin_**

 ** _acp;hey bagwan kya ho ga in dono ka bacha lena aaj abhijeet ko_**

 ** _daya come out from cid building sit in the care and drive toward the hospital soon daya reach hospital daya park the car and go inside the hospital_**

 ** _IN HOSPITAL_**

 ** _doctor rahul come out from his cabin [doctor rahul is abhijeet collage friend and also daya friend]_**

 ** _rahul;hi daya tum yaha us ki class lena ayi ho_**

 ** _daya hi rahul ha yaar usi ki class lena aya ho par soch raha ho bat hi na kar us sa bohut hoshyar ho raha hia bina kuch bataye chala gaya aaj agar is ki yeh chalaki nahi nikali to mera naam daya nahi_**

 ** _rahul ; [with big smile] theek hia tum milo us sa tab tak mian tumhara nam soch naya naam soch leta ho_**

 ** _daya; [smiling] rahul_**

 ** _rahul ;acha yaar sorry chalo tum mil lo mian tab tak aik round laga do bye_**

 ** _daya bye_**

 ** _daya come inside abhijeet room abhijeet was lying with closed eyes_**

 ** _abhijeet hear door open voice open his eyes and see daya gave him a smile daya give him an angry glass abhijeet smie vinised_**

 ** _daya come inside and set on the sofa holding a magzine in his hand_**

 ** _abhijeet ; daya_**

 ** _no response from daya side_**

 ** _abhijeet ;[abhijeet pov] lagta hia naraz hai aur gussa bhi_**

 ** _abhijeet again try_**

 ** _abhijeet ;yaar sun to_**

 ** _again no response_**

 ** _abhijeet ;daya naraz ho_**

 ** _daya give him an angry glance and bang the magzine on table_**

 ** _abhijeet ;gussa bhi ho_**

 ** _daya ; gussa na ho to aur kya ho tum jao dekhao apni hero giri tumhe kya parwa kisi ki_**

 ** _daya again pick up magzine and read it_**

 ** _abhijeet;daya_**

 ** _daya look at him_**

 ** _daya; kya hia_**

 ** _abhijeet;wo magzine ulti pakri hia_**

 ** _daya look at the magzine a smile come on his face but he dont show this_**

 ** _daya ;mujhe ulti magzine bhi parhni ati hia huh_**

 ** _daya again concentrat on magzine_**

 ** _after some time rahu come in abhijeet room_**

 ** _rahul ;[with smile]kya hua moon bhrat hia dono na_**

 ** _daya and abhi ;nahi wo_**

 ** _daya ;pehla mian bolonga_**

 ** _abhijeet ; nahi pehla mian_**

 ** _daya ;rahul mera dost hia_**

 ** _abhijeet ;rahul mera bhi dost hia_**

 ** _daya ;jo bhi ho pehla mian bolonga_**

 ** _abhijeet;pehla tum nahi mian_**

 ** _daya ;mian_**

 ** _abhijeet ;mian_**

 ** _daya ;mian_**

 ** _abhijeet ;mian_**

 ** _rahul ;bas karo dono kya bakri ki tarah mian mian kar raha ho chup ho jao har waqt bachu ki tarah arna shuru kar deta ho_**

 ** _daya and abhijeet look each other and shut thier mouth again_**

 ** _rahul ;phir sa snnata shuru ho gaya dono ka_**

 ** _daya and abhijet still quit_**

 ** _rahul ;yaar plz choro na yeh hamoshi achi nahi lagta aisa_**

 ** _abhijeet;yaar rahul problem kya hia jab hum bat karta hia tab problem hoti hia jab nahi karta tab bhi hoti hia what yaar_**

 ** _rahul;bat karna ko keh raha ho larna ko nahi keh raha_**

 ** _daya and abhi ;huh_**

 ** _rahul;acha ab yeh sab choro aur kuch bat karo_**

 ** _abhijeet ;jo bhi bat karo acha aik game khala friendship game_**

 ** _rahul;ha_**

 ** _daya ;rahul nahi_**

 ** _rahul ;daya aik minute yaar mian abhijeet sa bat kar ka tum sa bat karta ho yaar_**

 ** _abhijeet;acha ok mian tum sa kuch sawal pochunga sach sach bolna ok promise_**

 ** _rahul;promise_**

 ** _daya ;rahul tum_**

 ** _rahul;daya plz abhijeet tum bolo_**

 ** _abhijeet ;tum mera dost ho_**

 ** _rahul ;yeh kiasa sawal hia_**

 ** _abhijeet;tum sirf jawab do_**

 ** _rahul;ok_**

 ** _abhijeet;tum mera dost ho_**

 ** _rahul;ha_**

 ** _abhijeet ; tumhe mujh par vishwas hia_**

 ** _rahul;ha_**

 ** _abhijeet;tum hamesha mera sath do ga_**

 ** _rahul;ha_**

 ** _abhijeet;mera discharge karwao ga_**

 ** _rahul;ha ...kya ...nahi ...wo_**

 ** _abhijeet;ho gaya discharge_**

 ** _rahul;yeh theek nahi hia abhijeet tum na cheeting ki hia_**

 ** _abhijeet;isa cheeting nhi hsyari kehta hia_**

 ** _rahul;daya_**

 ** _daya;mujhe mat bulao khelo game us ka sath isi liya mana kar raha tha par nahi yaha kisi ko meri bat nahi sunni thi game khelna tha_**

 ** _rahul;ab ho gayi galti ab kuch karo to_**

 ** _daya;ab mian kuch nahi kar sakta tum karo jo karna hia_**

 ** _abhijeet ;yaar rahul jaldi karwao discharge mujhe ghar bhi jana hia_**

 ** _rahul give him an angry glance_**

 ** _abhijeet ;mian na tumhari ankhe dekhi hia mujhe mat dekhao_**

 ** _rahul;tum sa to bat karna hi bekar hia_**

 ** _abhijeet;ha to kyu kar raha ho mat karo discharge karwa do sirf ab jao_**

 ** _rahul;[in anger]ja raha ho_**

 ** _abhijeet;abhi tak to yahi khara ho_**

 ** _rahul;ja raha ho khus ho jao mera hi demagh kharab tha jo yaha a gaya_**

 ** _abhijeet;ha wo to bachpan sa hi hia_**

 ** _rahul;kya kaha tum na_**

 ** _abhijeet;mian aik hi bar bolta ho_**

 ** _rahul come from the room in anger_**

 ** _abhijeet look toward daya who still busy reading the magzine_**

 ** _abhijeet ;daya yaar plz ab bas bhi kar da na kyu itna naraz hia_**

 ** _daya ;nahi ho naraz mujhe kya hak hia tum sa naraz hona ka_**

 ** _daya;agar mujhe hak hota to tum mujhe bina bataye nahi jata_**

 ** _sudenly rahul come in room again in anger_**

 ** _rahul;discharge paper ready hia daya signature kar do yaar_**

 ** _daya kept the magzine on table and move toward rahul with_**

 ** _mian car mian wiat karta ho tab tak change kar ka a jao_**

 ** _abhijeet ;magar [ before abhijeet complete his line daya rushed out from the room]_**

 ** _abhijeet ;[talk with himself]ab mujhe khud hi apni help karni ho gi_**

 ** _abhijeet try to sit but he feel much pian in his foot after so much effort abhijeet stand up and walking slowly he feel much pain in his feet he was about to fall toe strong hand hold him from behind tightly abhijeet ook at the person and smile_**

 ** _abhijeet;daya_**

 ** _daya; [ in angerand concerned tone ]kya hia ABHI khud kyu uth gaye mujhe keh deta mian help kar deta pata hia na pao mian chot hia nahi chal pao ga theek sa mujhe kyu nahi kaha_**

 ** _abhijeet; wo mian kehna wala tha magar tum us sa pehla chala gaye_**

 ** _daya ;acha aao mian tumhari help kar deta ho_**

 ** _daya help abhijeet to move toward bathroom_**

 ** _daya ;tum change kar lo mian aata ho phir ghar chalta hia_**

 ** _abhijeet;ok_**

 ** _AFTER SOME TIME_**

 ** _daya again come in abhijeet room daya satarting abhijeet face who was sitting on bed closed eyes_**

 ** _daya;chala_**

 ** _abhijeet open his eyes and look toward daya_**

 ** _abhijeet ;ha chalo_**

 ** _abhijeet trying to stand he feel pian daya come toward him and help him in walking soon duo come out from hospital and move toward quails_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _SORRY FRIENNDS_**

* * *

A ** _DHA MIAN CHOR RAHI HO PAR MIAN BOHUT BUSY HO MIAN KAL TRY KARONGI POST KARNA KI PAR PEOMISE NAHI KAR SAKTI_**

* * *

 ** _AB AP LOG STORY PARHO AND REWIEV KARO MERA YAHA REWIEV KI KIO LIMIT NAHI HIA AAP KI MARZI MIAN FORCE NAHI KARONGI AAP LOGO KO_**

* * *

 ** _ACHA KHUSHI AAP ZAROR REWIEV KAR NA AND BATANA KIASA HIA AGLA DUO PAR HO GA AND TEAM MOMENT BHI HO GI THORI AND AAP SAB BHI BATANA K KIASA LAGA AAP LOGO KO AGAR ACHA LAGA HO TO BATA DENA AGLA POST KAR DONGI AGAR NAHI LAGA KISI AUR STORY PAR TRY KARONGI_**

* * *

 _ **CHALO BOHUT BAK BAK HO GAYI AB MIAN CHALTI HO**_

 _ **AND PLZ**_

* * *

 _ **READ AND REWIEV AND MRF DI REWIEV KARNA 1ST REWIEV WARNA PUNISHMENT**_


End file.
